Band-aid
by ZagZig
Summary: The story behind Brick's signature band-aid. What does Blossom have to do with this band-aid? Alliteration from Powerpuff Girls' Cartoon.


_**This is a dedicated story to the Red Fans. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Band-aid**

**Brick and Blossom**

**Love Story #4**

She had told him it was not a "big deal", but it turned out to be just that.

He did not always have a signature band-aid on his left cheek; there was not always a scare there. It was not a painful scar, but a permanent one (or so he believed it to be). It was invisible to everyone except himself. Every morning, he made sure to throw away his current band-aid, and wake up to put on a new one. His alarm clock woke him twenty minutes earlier, compared to his brothers, to give him enough time to cover up his scar. It did not take him twenty minutes to put on his band-aid; it did not even take him a minute. He simply wanted enough time for other things that were more important; other things he could replay in his mind.

As he walked down the dark, morning hallway, he turned on every light switch he passed. He reached the end of the hallway where the last door stood slightly open. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it completely open. The room was dark, until he reached for the light switch to his left. The change instantly lit up the room, and his eyes squinted from the glare of the brightness reflecting on the mirror. He slowly began to open his eyes, taking in his reflection in front of him. His eyes darted straight to the sight of his scar.

It did not compliment his face. Its presence left an inerasable memory, and it always began with her _smile_.

"_I am so glad Boomer decided to do this with Bubbles. She seems so happy to have his company."_

"_And I'm left with the annoying one of the group."_

"_You can't always be this bitter at the park. People who act unhappy don't live very long."_

"_Ever since I met you, a shorter life is what I am willing to accept."_

"_I can't believe you would say that. Oh, this wind keeps blowing my hair into my mouth!"_

"_Pick it up."_

"_I would if I had a hair tie! Give me your-"_

"_Look, Boomer's boat is winning... this enthusiasm thing is not working for me."_

"_-baseball cap!"_

"_Blossom, do I have to stay with you until this stupid boat race is over?"_

"_My bow is getting loose-ugh, this __**wind**__!"_

The water ran beneath the faucet and into his cupped hands. Once his hands filled with enough water, he threw the refreshing coldness upon his face. The reviving sensation reached his nerves and senses. He instantly woke up. The reflection of his scar intensified in detail as his vision enhanced. He could not stand to stare at it any longer; he opened the medicine cabinet.

"_Brick, you do fuss, __**help me**__!"_

"_Boomer is all the way in the back, again, and-oh!-ah, he's stuck behind a rock in the lake!"_

"_My bow is coming __**off**__! Let me have your hat!"_

He slammed the medicine cabinet door. With a box retrieved in his hands, he stuck his fingers in and grabbed a single band-aid. He paid no attention to the footsteps that entered the bathroom. Mojo sighed as he saw his experiment son reaching for _another _band-aid.

"You're _still _worrying about that?"

Brick raised a brow as he turned to look at Mojo and replied, "You can see the scar. It's embarrassing."

Mojo reached over to grab his toothbrush, frowning at Brick, "Your brothers don't even know why you wear that ridiculous band-aid."

"If I told them, they would laugh." He said, looking in the mirror as he placed the band-aid over his scar.

"I'm sure they would not laugh as hard as you did when Boomer did not win his Boat Race."

"He was the only one who cried at the end, _and _he was the oldest competitor there."

Mojo looked at Brick with an ironic look to his features. He brushed his teeth from top to bottom before spitting out the paste. He rinsed his mouth and dried his lips. He gave one last look to Brick,

"_Brick, are you even listening to me?"_

"_Boomer is __**still **__stuck, and the race is already over."_

"_If you don't help me, you'll pay!"_

"_Is he... is he __**crying**__?"_

"_This is your last warning, Brick Jojo!"_

"_Oh my God, he's __**crying**__! Aha, this is priceless! Look at the little kids laughing! Ahahahahahaha-HEY! Give me my-!"_

"**You're** the oldest kid I've ever met, who still believes girls' kisses can cause you to explode." Mojo smirked at Brick's reaction. He left the bathroom to wake up the other two boys.

Brick lifted his hand, and ran his fingers over the band-aid.

"_I told you you'd pay if you didn't listen."_

He tucked his fingertips underneath the end of the band-aid.

"_Stop looking so shocked, I've done this before. Besides, this time, it will not be such a big deal. You're still in one piece!"_

With one quick movement, he tore off the band-aid from his cheek. He winced a bit from the sharp sting, but it quickly subsided. He finally realized that she was right. It was not a big deal, after all. Besides the fact that he was no longer ashamed to have received a kiss, and not explode.


End file.
